monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zorvala
The Zorvala is a flightless Bird Wyvern that has traded its flight for extreme speed during its evolution. It resembles a Gypceros, but is covered in scarlet feathers, with cyan quills on its head, back, wings, and tail. These quills can cause their targets to fall into a hypnotic slumber. Zorvalas were formally believed to be a crossbreed of a Gypceros and a Hypnocatrice, but its arm-like wings and unique quills suggest other origins. The Guild has classified them as Bird Wyverns, although their taxonomy is still being debated; a popular theory states that they are a missing link between more dinosaur-like monsters such as Velocidrome or Great Jaggi, and true Bird Wyverns, such as the Yian Kut-Ku or the Qurupeco. Like most land-based monsters, it travels around the map on foot, although it will occasionally take shortcuts in forested zones by leaping into the trees. Their running speed is slightly faster than an enraged and charging Tigrex. Zorvala quills, like Najarala plates, can be planted into the ground. In ranks below G-Rank, these planted quills are nothing more than minor obstacles, but in G-Rank, planted quills will emit sleep clouds for 30 seconds or until the quill is destroyed. After 30 seconds, it will explode, putting nearby hunters to sleep. Intro Sequence The hunter slowly observes the Primal Forest, when a rattling is heard, but this confuses the hunter; this isn't a Najarala, it's too quiet. A single cyan quill barely misses the hunter, and another causes the hunter to flinch and fall onto their rump. A Zorvala hops out of the tree branches, tilting its head like a curious chicken would when seeing an unfamiliar insect. The hunter begins to get up, but the Zorvala is provoked, letting out an angered hoot, preparing to launch a third quill at the hunter, which is when the fight begins. Attacks Slow Charge: Zorvala runs at the hunter like Qurupeco would, flapping its wings to create weak gusts of wind. Fast Charge: The wyvern charges in the same way a Rathian would do such, but at an alarming velocity. In G-Rank, this creates Wind Pressure. Quill Charge: An attack borrowed from Gypceros, the Zorvala runs forwards while shooting quills left and right. Quill Launch: The Zorvala crouches, shooting up to three quills from its head or tail. While enraged, the maximum changes to five. Quill Volley: Unique to G-Rank, the bird crouches, shooting ten quills into the air, which rains down on the hunters. A very dangerous attack, but it takes time to use, allowing an opportunity for the hunters to interrupt and thus cancel the volley. Pounce: A pinning attack. The Zorvala leaps at the hunters like a Velociraptor would, rending them with its claws. If this is unbroken, the bird lifts its beak and slams it down upon the hunter like a headsman's axe. Peck: The Bird Wyvern quadruple peck. Cleaver Peck: The Zorvala leaps forward, slamming its axe-like beak into the ground, hitting any hunters in the way and creating wind pressure. Backflip: The Zorvala uses the Rathian animation but without flight involved. Quills are launched in a sort of wheel. This attack is unique to High Rank and G-Rank. Tail Sweep: The standard Wyvern tail sweep. Like all monsters, it does this twice in a row, in a 180 degree angle. Evasive Leap: The bird jumps backwards, possibly avoiding attacks. In High Rank and G-Rank, it will launch quills. In Low Rank, it is always followed by a taunt. Taunt: The Zorvala rattles its quills, scraping its claws against the ground. Allows a chance to attack it without danger. Kick: The Zorvala thrusts its leg at the hunter, knocking them back. Sometimes it will kick backwards to hit anything behind it. Lunge Kick: The wyvern uses the trademark Hypnocatrice kicking attack, sometimes followed by a Pounce. Quill Wheel: The monster leaps into the air, flipping around while quills are launched in random directions at a rapid pace. Unique to G-Rank. Quill Dance: The Zorvala hops to the left, then the right, and begins to do a sort of dance, launching three to five quills in front of behind itself, as well as regaining some of its stamina. Unique to High Rank and G-Rank. Materials Low Rank Zorvala Feather: A blood-colored feather from a flightless predator. Built for less drag and more velocity. Zorvala Hide: A Zorvala hide. Removal of the feathers reveals bumpy, brick-colored skin. Zorvala Talon: The claw of a Zorvala. While it’s used for traction when running, a single kick with these could be fatal. Zorvala Quill: A hypnotic, cyan quill from a Zorvala. It’s shaped like a needle, and probably twice as sharp. Hatchet Beak: The beak of a Zorvala. Beautifully brutal! High Rank Zorvala Roseplume: The vivid, scarlet plume of a Zorvala in its prime. Often used in voodoo rituals as well as hat decorations. Zorvala Hide+: A high-grade Zorvala hide. A popular armor material for the stylish hunter. Zorvala Talon+: The Zorvala's scythe-like talon has downed more than a few hunters arrogant enough to challenge the beast. Zorvala Head: A Zorvala head. It's kind of goofy, but in the slightly terrifying way. Zorvala Dartquill: A turquoise quill. It is always brought back from a Zorvala hunt, either carved from the monster or pulled out of the hunter. Cleaver Beak: Often mistaken as the head of a blue battleaxe. Stunning, in more ways than one! G-Rank Red Dashfeather Avian Bloodhide Zor. Hooktalon Zorvala Marrow Z. Coma Spike Tomahawk Beak Ecology Zorvalas are mostly carnivorous; their sleep-inducing quills are due to a secondary diet of Sleep Herbs. Similar to how flamingos are pink from shrimp, their quills are cyan in pigment because of the herbs. The diet of a Zorvala is somewhat varied, as they are hunter-scavengers. They have been seen hunting Seltas when hungry enough, although they will not think twice about avoiding the Seltas Queens. Despite lacking functional wings, Zorvalas nest in the trees. They are excellent climbers, using their wing claws and cleat-like talons to carry their light weight into the canopy. Zorvalas have also been observed to leap great heights and lengths. Zorvalas, like cuckoos, are sometimes parasitic nesting birds, which means that they will replace the eggs of other Bird Wyverns with their own. Quests Low Rank The Scarlet Sandman Main Objective: Hunt a Zorvala Subquest: Damage Zorvala's quills Environment: Stable Location: Primal Forest (day) Client: Alchemist's Assistant Details: My boss says that I need to fetch him a feather from a Zorvala. I don't want to upset him and decline his request, but a Zorvala!? Please, hunter; put this issue to rest! Trivia * Zorvala is based on terror birds, the hoatzin, and chickens. * They are about the size of a Yian Kut-Ku. * Zorvala is one of the few (if not the only) flightless non-theropod Bird Wyverns. * Zorvala Blademaster armor highly resembles that of a stereotypical New Orleans voodoo priest, similar to Dr. Facilier's attire from The Princess and the Frog. The Gunner armor is based off of the oft-depicted apparel of the vampire hunter Van Helsing, which is ironic, because the character was described as a monster hunter. * Zorvala will interestingly only kill smaller Aptonoth to regain stamina, rather than any individual closest to the monster. It will also feed on Kelbi, Jaggi, and herb gathering spots. * Zorvala has a much more ruthless subspecies, the Indigo Zorvala. * Breakable parts are its back quills, both wings. The head can be damaged twice; the first time damages the head quills, the second chips and scars the beak. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Farblaze